Vicky
Vicky is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cloudberries Hates: Rainy days Occupation: Beautician Vicky is the co-owner of Cloudberry Beauty Salon in Tastyville. Most of her time is spent performing a wide variety of beauty treatments on her clients. Vicky receives rave reviews for her perfect pedicures and fantastic facials. However, her true passion is makeup and beauty tips; an area of the salon that is still, for some reason, struggling to build a large client base. Appearance Vicky has blonde hair, wears a violet jacket with light blue pocket trim, top parts and arms, violet collars, and white-violet rings in the wrist. Also, there's a white stripe horizontally cross in the chest. She wears light blue bottoms with violet stripe, and white shoes with violet laces. She also wears violet headband with light blue bowtie. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Lettuce * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Sour Cream * Pinto Beans * Onions * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Cherry * 2 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Strawberries * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Bananas * Blueberry Pancake * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Wings * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * 4 Cheese Cubes (right) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun * Onions * Salsa * Wild Onion Sauce * Ketchup * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Lollipop Bits ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Teal Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanila Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Rock Candy ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Blue Moon *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Radiatori *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozerella *5 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomatoes in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Cotton Candy Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Syrup *Cloudberry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Neopolitan Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Mini Mallows *Regular Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Valentine Powder (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Cupidberry Derps (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (none in Valentine's Day) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Parmsan Wings * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * 4 Potato Skins (right) * 2 Mango Chili Dips * Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Prosciuttos *4 Onions on the left *6 Banana peppers on the right *Medium baked *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel *Swiss Cheese *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Regular *Curly Fries *Bacobites Ingredients she is unlocked with * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Radiatori. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Sugar. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 35 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Time Customer * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 40 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 30 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 26 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 55 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 55 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Time Customer * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 52 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 35 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cheeseria: Time Customer Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pepperoni Division, she won to Edna, but lost to Maggie. Trivia *She is the fourth-to-last customer to be unlocked in both Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Her flipdeck shows that she made Sue look like her. *Just like her daughter, in Papa's Hot Doggeria, she orders Purple Burple. *She is usually unlocked in high ranks. *She is the only customer in flipdeck pack 11, that is not a Gameria chef. *In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! her style C looks exactly like Mindy. *In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, her weapon is bottles of perfume. Order Tickets Gallery File:Vicky_2.png|Vicky in Taco Mia File:18.jpg|Vicky thumbs up! File:G.jpg|Vicky File:Angryvicky.jpg|Vicky is not pleased with her hot dog. File:Vicky_(Taco_Mia).png|Vicky when she's a star customer. File:Vicky-failure.jpg|Rita cooks Vicky a burgerzilla. File:Mindyandvicky.PNG|Vicky with Mindy. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Hotdoggeria picture. Vicky can be seen working with a client. (Skyler) Perfect vicky.png|Perfect score on Vicky's cupcakes. Badvicky.png|Vicky is not pleased with her wings. Vicky in Papa's Pastaria.png|Vicky is unlocked in Pastaria Well done.jpg|Vicky receives a good taco. Perfect with Vicky.png|Perfect order, and a gold star! Those must be some good cupcakes. Perfect Pasta for Vicky.png|Vicky chows down on some perfect pasta. Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png|Vicky isn't to pleased with her donuts. Vicky perfect.png|Vicky and Trishna are about to dine on perfect donuts! Vicky Taco Mia Perfect-bmp.png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect taco! Vickyperfect.png|Vicky loves her perfect chicken wings! vicky dressed as mindy.png|Vicky with her daughter's appearance Vicky pl3.png|Vicky's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Vicky Cheeseria Perfect.png|Vicky and Lisa are very happy with their perfect sandwich and fries! vicky.PNG|Vicky when she's not a star customer Cus.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:V Characters